Kingdom Hearts I: The Trinity begins
by Legacy92
Summary: What happens when 3 15 year olds from New York get caught up in the Kingdom Hearts storyline? This happens! Rated T for some language


Welcome to my first fan fiction! Hopefully it doesn't suck . . You will follow the adventures of Daniel, Peter and Sean, 3 15 year olds from New York that somehow get involved in the story of Kingdom Hearts. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this fan fic. NOTE: The only characters that Square-Enix and Disney don't own are Daniel, Peter and Sean. Enjoy! The opening is from Daniel's point of view. However, the rest of the fic is from no one's point of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Queens, New York_

_3:30 PM_

_Friday!_

_Just got out of school_

_We walking to our neighborhood, talking on the way_

_We encounter that so called haunted house_

Three teenagers are walking on the sidewalk. The one on the left is Sean. Sean has brown hair, brown eyes, is about 5'3 and is wearing a plain black hoody with black jeans and white sneakers. The one in the middle is Daniel, Daniel is also 5'3, has dark red hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a Black and Grey long sleeve shirt, Blue jeans and grey sneakers. Peter is the tallest of the group. Peter is about 5'6, light brown hair, dark green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The three all have a skinny tone, but not like an anorexic tone. They have their book bags on their backs and are walking, talking to each other.

"So Daniel, what do we have for math homework?" questioned Peter. Daniel looks at Peter with a weird look on his face and says "Peter, are you serious? We just got out of School 5 minutes ago!" Sean looks at both Peter and Daniel and says "For Math, we got…I think…Page 357, questions 1 through 25. Peter lets out a sigh and says 'damn' under his breath. Daniel looks at Peter and says "Peter, it's freakin' Multiplying! Just use a damn calculator!"

The boys keep walking until they encounter an abandoned looking house. Daniel looks at it and stops. Peter and Sean walk for a little while until they realize that Daniel is looking at the house and run up to him

"What are you lookin' at Dan?" says Sean with a confused look on his face. Daniel looks at the house and says "That's that haunted house that everyone's been talking about?" Peter and Sean look at the house. "Yeah." says Peter. "I heard that an elderly looking man died here" Daniel darts his head to Peter and says "You serious?" "Yup" answers Peter. "The man was about 6 foot from what the people said. Never once went outside the house. He was Black-Spanish looking, had long grey hair. Scared some of the people cause he was looking outside the window, watching the people walk by, just staring at them…" The 3 stare at the house as Sean says "That's….that's weird.". Daniel then lets out "How about we go inside?" Both Peter and Sean jump as Peter yells out "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Daniel looks at Peter and answers him with "Yeah. I mean, it's almost summer vacation. Our parents tolerate that we come home a little late. What do you guys say?" Peter says "Ugh…..hell no". Sean then lets out "Okay, I'll do". Daniel smiles and says "At least you have guts Sean. Are you gonna reconsider Pete?" Peter stares at the house for a while and turns his head to Daniel. "I always let you drag me into crap like this"

Daniel laughs and says "Come on guys; bring our bags inside with us." Daniel walks to the entrance as Sean follows him. Peter looks at Daniel and Sean and says to himself "I've got a bad feeling about this…I feel like going home". Peter sighs as he follows both Sean and Daniel to the entrance

**The House**

The 3 enter the house as Daniel yells out "Hello!?" Peter looks frantically at Daniel and screams out "DO YOU HAVE A DAMN DEATHWISH!?" Daniel looks at Peter with that same smile on his face and says "Just to piss you off." Sean examines the house. The house is dark, but you can still see. It has 3 doorways on the first floor with a stairway going up to the second floor that faces the entrance. Sean looks at Daniel and says "Where'd you to go first?". Daniel thinks for a little bit. "Hmm….Peter, where did that elderly guy look out the window?" Peter looks at Daniel and answers with "I-I think it was up that stairway" Peter points to the stairway and moves his right index finger to the second floor right, which leads to another doorway. "Right into that doorway". "Let's go" says Daniel. Daniel, Peter and Sean walk up that stair way and into the doorway. Sean twists the doorknob, but it won't budge. "It's not opening" Peter looks overjoyed and yells out "Oh well too bad! Let's go get the hell out an—""Oh wait" interrupts Sean. Sean twists the doorknob as the door opens up. "Heh, I twisted it the wrong way".

Daniel, Peter and Sean enter the door way. The room has a terrible looking pink paint, as the paint is dried out and has wood chips in it. The 3 the look around as Sean lays his right hand on a bookcase. "Why would an elderly man look at people from this crap room?" Sean pushes a book into the bookcase as the entire room begins to rumble. "Aw crap" says Sean. The room begins to rumble as the entire the bookcase implodes as Darkness shrouds the entire room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SEAN!?" screams out Daniel. "I don't know!" yells Sean in a desperate voice. Darkness surrounds the room as Peter yells out "I TOLD YOU SO". The darkness is disappears, as have Daniel, Peter and Sean

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, crappy and predictable. It's May 6 (My birthday!) today and it's 8:30PM, and I'm a little tired. Hopefully I can follow this up into another good chapter. Please review!


End file.
